


Sailor Saturn's Frown

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Saturn worries about Sailor Neptune after she isn't able to protect her from Sailor Galaxia. Based on the Stars anime.





	

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

*Sailor Galaxia is eventually going to collect all star seeds* Sailor Saturn thought before she glanced at Sailor Neptune. She frowned. *I’ll protect you while we battle Sailor Galaxia.* She looked ahead. Sailor Saturn gasped after black lightning descended. Her frown returned the minute lightning struck every person in Tokyo.

People shrieked before their star seeds were removed from them. 

Sailor Saturn’s shoulders slumped. She viewed all star seeds ascending. She began to lower her Silence Glaive. *I couldn’t protect Sailor Galaxia’s victims.* Sailor Saturn turned to Sailor Neptune again. *I can still protect Sailor Neptune* she thought.

Sailor Saturn watched as black lightning descended near Sailor Neptune. Her eyes widened. ‘’Silent Wall!’’ she exclaimed. Sailor Saturn’s body turned. She viewed a barrier materializing and surrounding Sailor Neptune. The wall didn’t form fast enough to protect her.

Lightning struck Sailor Neptune’s arm before she cried out. She heard Sailor Saturn as the latter gasped. Sailor Neptune winced and stumbled at the same time. Her eyes were on the wall before it vanished. She saw worry in Sailor Saturn’s eyes. She winced again.

Sailor Saturn’s body trembled. *I never protected Sailor Neptune* she thought. Her frown came back. Sailor Saturn shook her head in disbelief. *If you loathe me…* Her shoulders slumped again.

Sailor Saturn found herself in Sailor Neptune’s arms. Her eyes widened after another lightning bolt struck the ground. She focused on Sailor Neptune as the latter smiled and ran. ‘’You shouldn’t carry me. You’re weak from the lightning bolt.’’ She shook her head another time.

‘’I’m not too weak to protect you,’’ Sailor Neptune said.

Sailor Saturn smiled as she was carried to a safe place. 

 

The End


End file.
